


Student's pet

by alycat



Series: Teacher 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen should have said no the first time his student pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. He should have put a stop to things before they got too far. The problem is, Jensen can never say no to Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student's pet

**Author's Note:**

> Original note from LifeJournal  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings_:Jared/Jensen - NC-17 - age difference (Jared 19, Jensen 29), teacher/student, mild dub-con, rimming, felching, barebacking.  
> 

"You shouldn't be here."

Jensen took a step back, letting Jared in even though he knew he shouldn't and he couldn't stop himself from nervously looking around before closing the door.

"It's nice to see you, too," Jared greeted, shrugging out of his leather jacket and turning to face Jensen.

"What if someone saw you? It's… Jared, you know we can't keep on doing this."

The words sounded hollow to his own ears and he wasn't surprised when Jared ignored him and leaned in for a deep, messy kiss. Jensen knew he should push Jared away, should throw him out and stand by his decision to not see Jared again but instead he let Jared push him up against the wall, hands on Jensen's hips.

Jared's lips on his never failed to make Jensen's heart beat faster and Jensen found himself with his fingers tangled in Jared's hair, pulling him in closer. No matter how many times they ended up wrapped around each other, Jensen still found himself turned on by the fact that despite Jared being ten years his junior, he still towered over Jensen and could push him around easily. It wasn't a kink Jensen thought he had, but then, he had never thought he'd sleep with one of his students either.

"Fuck," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips. "All through today’s lesson, all I wanted was to bend you over that desk."

Jensen's own thoughts had been there as well, Jared's gaze burning his skin as he tried to focus on the lecture and he had no trouble imagining what Jared was describing.

"Jay…" Jensen breathed out.

"Yes, Mr. Ackles?" Jared said, taking a step back. "Do you like that thought? Me fucking you right there, over your desk, for everyone to see?"

A shiver ran down Jensen's spine but he couldn't deny how much he wanted it. With his job and his reputation on the line, Jensen still couldn't turn Jared away.

"Why can't you let me be?" Jensen asked even as he tugged at Jared's tight shirt.

"Because you don't want me to," Jared answered with a smirk. "You were mine the first day you stepped into that classroom, you just didn't know it until I kissed you. And you want this. You want _me_."

Only nineteen years old, but Jared was strong enough to easily lift Jensen up and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. Still kissing, Jared walked them towards the bedroom, hands spread wide on Jensen's ass.

"I want you," Jensen admitted. "I shouldn't. I don't want to want you."

Jared dropped him on the bed, removing his own clothes without tearing his gaze away from Jensen. As always the heat of those eyes made Jensen's cock throb and his hands fell down to his own belt, tugging it open with desperation. His mouth watered when Jared let his black jeans fall to the floor, hard cock slapping against his firm belly. Once naked, Jared wasted no time before he helped Jensen get undressed as well, warm hands moving over naked skin and Jensen was writhing under the touch. It was too much, too intense, and yet far from what he wanted.

There was words Jensen thought he should say, protests that always lingered on the back of his tongue, but they were drowned out when Jared knelt down on the bed and wrapped one hand around Jensen's dick.

"You do want this," Jared nodded. "My hands on you. My mouth around your pretty cock. You've been wanting it since the first time I pushed you up against the wall."

Jensen's hips pushed up into the lose grip of Jared's hand, groaning at the sensation of strong fingers on his skin. He could still remember it perfectly, the feel of Jared pressing him up against the wall, right next to the door of Jensen's classroom, students just a few feet away. Jensen had been doomed since the first touch of lips against his own and he was unable to push Jared away.

Instead Jensen pulled him in closer.

To his surprise, Jared pulled away and Jensen groaned in disappointment before he realized what Jared's plan was. Before he could catch his breath to say something, Jensen found himself flat on his belly with Jared's hands on his ass.

"What-" Jensen started to say but his words were cut short by a big hand coming down to slap the curve of Jensen's ass.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I fucked you," Jared said, pushing Jensen's asscheeks apart.

Jensen gasped at the first brush of cold air against his hole, but before he could manage to say anything the air was replaced by a warm tongue. Pleasure shot through him and Jensen gripped the sheet tightly as he pushed his ass up, begging for more. Jared lapped over Jensen's hole, wet tongue dragging over the rim without pushing in and Jensen groaned into the covers. It wasn't the fiery pleasure that Jensen usually associated with Jared, the desperate need to fuck and be fucked, but something different. He groaned when the tip of Jared's tongue circled his rim, sweet pleasure coursing through him and Jensen knew that the low pleading he heard came from his own lips.

"Not enough," he groaned and he thought he could feel Jared's smile against the curve of his ass.

"Don't worry," Jared mumbled, another wet flick of tongue making Jensen shiver. "I'll give you so much you can't even begin to handle it."

From anyone else it would have sounded stupid, but Jared said it with so much conviction, enough to make Jensen push his ass up further. Jared's hands felt big on his body, thumbs on either side of Jensen's hole, opening him up even further and that clever tongue found its way back inside Jensen's body. Jensen bit down on the comforter, trying to keep his moans back even though he knew it wasn't likely his neighbors would be able to hear him no matter how good Jared was.

Jared licked at Jensen as if he was the best thing he'd ever tasted, tongue running from the top of his spine and down to his balls before returning to circle Jensen's rim. Each swipe of tongue, the way it circled Jensen's rim from the inside, made Jensen shiver with pleasure and he knew that as long as he got to have Jared, he'd keep on risking everything.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared groaned with one last swipe of tongue. "I need to have you."

Jensen didn't answer, he just pushed himself up on all fours, presenting himself to Jared. The lingering hesitation was burned away by the pure pleasure of Jared's tongue against his skin and Jensen was far past the point of no return.

"Fuck me," he groaned, ending up pleading like he always did.

He felt Jared get up behind him and Jensen moaned at the first brush of Jared's hard cock over his hole, wet smear of pre-come left behind but Jensen didn't ask for a condom and Jared hadn't brought it up since their third time. Feeling Jared's come inside him was dirty and messy but Jensen loved the feeling of it even though it made him burn with shame.

The first burn of penetration always made Jensen hiss but the added edge of pain just made things better and he didn't try to hide the sound when Jared slowly pushed inside. He could feel his body open up around the thick cock splitting him open and no one else had ever compared to the feel of Jared. Jensen couldn't stop himself from tensing up when Jared setted balls deep, the stretch just the right side of too much and Jensen struggled to try and relax.

"Always so goddamn tight," Jared groaned as his fingers reached down to brush where Jensen was stretched around him. "Fucking love seeing your ass like this."

Jensen shook his head, trying to block out the words but when Jared took a firm grip of his hips, holding Jensen in place while he slowly pulled out, Jensen couldn't stop himself from trying to push back.

"Stop teasing," he protested when the head of Jared's dick was the only thing holding him open.

"Fine," Jared said in a strangled voice. "No more teasing."

The cry that left Jensen was high and shocked, raw pleasure exploding through him when Jared slammed back inside, punching the air right out of Jensen's lungs. Each thrust made their bodies slam together and it didn't take long before Jensen collapsed forward, resting his head on his arms and the only thing keeping his hips up was Jared's hands holding him tight.

"Jen, baby. Fucking- So good. So fucking good."

The nicknames only came out while they were fucking and each one made the pleasure soar even higher.

"Jay," Jensen gasped, trying to move back, to make the pressure against his prostate become enough to push him over the edge.

"Love fucking you, someday I'll fuck you over that neat desk of yours," Jared said, circling his hips and Jensen almost sobbed with how good it felt. "So damn hot, just pull your pants down and fuck you like that, leaving you all sloppy wet with my come."

It wasn't enough and Jensen wanted to come, but when he tried to reach down to touch himself Jared grabbed his wrist and pulled them up Jensen's back, using them as leverage to fuck Jensen even harder.

"You bastard!" Jensen cried out. "Goddamn- oh- fucking bastard I- oh fuck. Jared. Jay!"

He felt it when Jared came, hot come slicking the way with each thrust and Jensen groaned in frustration. With one last push Jared stilled inside of him, hips circling lazily as he rode out his orgasm. Jensen whined when Jared pulled out, leaving Jensen on the edge of release and he was just about to curse, to yell at Jared but before he could do so, Jared let go of his hands and big hands returned to Jensen's ass, spreading him open.

"Pretty sight," Jared murmured. "My come leaking out of your pretty, pink asshole."

"Please-"

The words were cut out by the wet swipe of Jared's tongue and Jensen's eyes flew wide open. He could feel Jared lick up his own come and he couldn't stop himself from bearing down, pushing more of it out and Jared eagerly licked it up.

It was wet and messy and it shouldn't be hot but it was.

When Jared pushed two fingers inside, tongue finding its way in between, Jensen came harder than he ever had before. Jared continued to lick his come out of Jensen ass, dragging his orgasm out even further and by the time he pulled back, hand still on Jensen's ass, Jensen was shivering through the aftermath of his release.

"You're dirty," Jensen groaned, rolling over on his back and looking up at Jared.

Jared smirked down at him, lips shiny wet with come and saliva and Jensen realized that Jared wasn't the only one being dirty.

"You like it," Jared grinned, leaning in until his lips was hovering just over Jensen's. "If only people knew how dirty their prim little teacher can be."

Jensen's cheeks heated up with shame but when Jared's tongue flicked Jensen reached up, tangling his hands in Jared's hair and pressing their lips together. Tasting the come in the kiss made Jensen's cock twitch in a valiant attempt to harden again and he felt Jared smile into the kiss.

"Fucking hell, you're hot," Jared said when they pulled apart.

"We really shouldn't, you know," Jensen sighed.

It was what he always said and usually it made Jared pull away, putting distance between them, but instead he leaned in for another kiss.

"You keep saying that, and yet we always end up here," Jared said, running one hand down Jensen's side. "When will you admit that you like this? You like that it's forbidden. You wanted me since the first class. And you'll keep on wanting me when I stop taking your classes."

"You're corrupting me," Jensen sighed but his fingers were still buried in Jared's hair.

"Yes," Jared agreed before pulling Jensen in closer.

Jensen's eyes widened when he realized that Jared was hard once more. He'd never stayed for round two before but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to ask Jared to leave. Instead he parted his legs and kept Jared's gaze locked with his, seeing the very moment when Jared realized what Jensen was offering.

It was the first time Jared stayed the night.

-¤-


End file.
